The invention concerns an unbalance-compensating device for a weapons system, especially a heavy weapon, with an assembly that has the tube mounted on it, that pivots in the direction of elevation, and that is mounted on a trunnion in a stationary base, whereby the center of gravity of the pivoting assembly is outside the axis of rotation of the trunnion and wherein a torque that opposes the moment of unbalance is generated by at least one suspension mechanism.
An unbalance-compensating device of this type is the object of a pending U.S. patent application 402,275. The device disclosed in that application is intended to be very simple, weigh little, occupy very little space, and provide satisfactory compensation of the unbalance moment even at wide aiming angles.
That object was attained by the improvement wherein the suspension system consisted of at least one torsion-bar suspension mechanism, one end of which is non-rotationally secured to the base and the other end of which is secured to the weapon's pivoting assembly by way of a transmission mechanism.